eight days a week
by daaenerys
Summary: compilation of my fics for aomomoweek on tumblr. title from the beatles song: eight days a week! (rated M for day 04 fic).
1. day one— burden

**day one —** burden

******disclaimer —** KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
summary —** it turns out, that aomine does not need to get used to the full weight of his emotions.  
**note —** aomine has funny figurative language? chihuahua vs lion. also, my bad for any mistakes….

* * *

For all of Daiki's strength, for all the muscles in his legs and arms, Daiki is weak.

Weak in the sense that he can't take risks when it comes to matters of the heart. Don't get him wrong, every organ in his body is healthy and strong and his heart is no exception since it is the heart of an athlete. What he means though is that, figuratively speaking, Daiki is as weak as a baby bird when it comes to dealing with emotions—_serious_ emotions.

_Altricial_. Yes, when it comes to emotions Daiki is _altricial_. He is like a newly hatched chick, incapable of moving around, blindly stumbling around in the dark, trying to find warmth.

That or a headless chicken, but Daiki has his brain (shut up, he does) and a headless chicken doesn't paint a pretty picture. It's grisly, he shudders at the thought.

Anyway, he's trying to make a point and the point is that Daiki sucks at emotions.

Especially _love_.

It does not come easy to him saying how he feels so telling Satsuki that he is in love with her is an impossible feat for him. He wants to but it's not going to happen anytime soon…maybe never. But he wants to so bad. He want to tell Satsuki that he loves her. He wants to tell her that he can't imagine life without her. He wants to tell her that she is his moon and stars on a pitch black night. That she is the light at the end of a tunnel. The clearness in the fog.

He wants to tell her all of this but he is not going to because Daiki is a weak coward.

Which is why he keeps his thoughts and emotions to himself. He kicks them to the back of his mind into a small dark corner where he keeps everything that he does not want the light of day to see.

He swallows back all the things he wants to say, stuffs them back down his throat when they threaten to jump off the tip of his tongue and out into the world. He chokes on the emotions and thoughts and actions he wants to take but is too weak to take.

And this is new to Daiki, because he is a person of action, he does not let things sit still, he takes bounding leaps to action so this, being immobile, is new to him.

He will get used to it eventually though.

He will get used to the weight of his emotions. With every step he takes he will get used to the heaviness of the emotions he is feeling for her because this is his cross to bear. Daiki's emotions are his burden and his alone to carry. He does not want to dump them on anyone else especially not on Satsuki who has done nothing but take care of him.

"Dai-chan!"

Daiki does his best to hide the fact that Satsuki has startled him from his thoughts. He clears his throat and looks away from her.

"What's up, Satsuki?"

He ignores her eyes on him. Analyzing. Worrying. He doesn't deserve her concern but he still has it. She tilts her head, thinking, and then smiles at him. He might not deserve her attention but he still has it and it makes him glad. It also makes him feel like scum. She should give her attention to someone who deserves it.

"They opened up a new tea shop. It's close by, wanna go?"

Daiki snorts, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He can see her practically vibrating with excitement. He sighs but she speaks up before he can answer her.

"I'll treat you!" She chirps, before she adopts her scolding expression, "But only this one time! Next time, it's your turn!"

He makes a show of grumbling before accepting. She brightens and grabs his arm. Daiki pushes away the treacherous thought that this feels warm and right. He ignores the small sigh he hears her make and ignores that she leans into him as they start walking. He ignores all of this because he is stumbling around in the dark and her actions don't mean anything.

She does not release his arm until they are out, where people can see them. Daiki stomps down the feeling of being lost when she lets go of him.

/

The tea shop is close by, just like Satsuki said. It's close to their houses. Daiki remembers the way here, takes note of where it is located, just in case he needs to come here by himself one day.

Satsuki is really excited for some reason. He does not know why but it makes him smile to himself regardless. It's nice to see her like this. It's nice to see her smile so brightly.

She orders for them while Daiki takes a seat at a table. He knows she likes sitting by windows so he chooses a table that's close to the windows. Daiki takes a seat, facing the door. He waits patiently for Satsuki to come and sit down.

She sits across from him smiling, "They'll bring our order to us."

They sit in silence. Daiki looks out the window. He can feel her eyes on him and heat traveling up his neck to warm his ears.

"What?" he finally growls.

She is still smiling, "Nothing. I was just—"

She doesn't have a chance to finish because they have brought their orders to them. Satsuki sips at hers, no longer looking at him. Daiki does not drink his as daintily as Satsuki drinks hers. It tastes good, better than he expected, he doesn't really like tea. It's sweet but not to sweet and tastes a little like peach. It smells good too. It's pretty good.

Satsuki must see the surprise in his face because she makes a comment about knowing him so well. He scoffs and continues drinking.

He does not know what Satsuki got and she refuses to let him taste it.

They talk for a little, about little things, about stupid things, about anything. He likes listening to her (but not when she's nagging him). She's animated, she uses her entire body to talk, and Daiki likes observing her.

They head home when they both finish their tea. It's dark out and a little chilly. Satsuki takes his arm in hers again. He pushes back the relief and calmness he feels at her touch.

/

Satsuki tells Daiki to wait before he can leave once he drops her off at her door.

"What is it?" he asks, frowning in concern.

Satsuki laughs, "Jeez, don't looks so worried! I just have to tell you something."

Daiki relaxes, "Oh, okay…"

She motions him closer. He leans down. He can feel the warmness of her breath against his skin and he holds back a shudder because it feels good against his cool skin. She takes his face in her hands. Daiki thinks she means to whisper something in his ear. Satsuki could be weird when she wanted to tell him something. He leans down further to listen closely.

He does not expect to feel her lips press against his.

Here's the thing, the brain sends out signals by electrical currents and Daiki is pretty sure his have all overloaded and burst, fizzing out at Satsuki's action.

Her lips taste like combination of mint and watermelon. She smells like honey or something equally sweet and it invades his nose, and all he can inhale is her. The texture of her lips against his is soft like velvet. Daiki almost snorts at the cliché except he really can't because Satsuki's lips are pressed to his and she's kissing him.

She's kissing him.

_Why is she kissing him?!_

He jolts and pushes her away from him. His face feels hot. He wants to say something but he chokes, like literally. He starts coughing and Satsuki panics hits his back and tells him to breathe, which he is trying to do already so why is she telling him this? It's not like he needs to be told to breathe.

Once he has regained his breathe, he stammers and tries to come up with something to say.

"What…that was—_why did you kiss me?!_" His voice does not sound hysterical (_it doesn't!_)

Satsuki looks at him, directly in the eye and it takes Daiki all his willpower not to look away from her. Her answer is clear and crisp.

"Because I felt like it."

This causes Daiki to explode, "What the hell, Satsuki?! You don't kiss people just because you feel like it! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…um, because—_because you just can't!_"

Daiki is flustered and breathing heavy. His heart is racing and his skin feels really hot, like he's running a fever. Satsuki takes a step towards him and Daiki takes a step back.

Which is a dumb move because Satsuki's porch doesn't have railing so he ends up on his back.

He lays there. Not moving. Holding his breathe. Maybe Satsuki will leave him here and go inside her house. He closes his eyes.

"Are you going to get up?"

He jumps. Her voice is right next to him. He sits up.

"You can't kiss people just because you feel like it," he says softly, turning to face her.

Her hand is on his cheek and it's warm. He closes his eye and leans into her touch involuntarily. She kisses him again.

"I can do whatever I feel like."

"Stop it."

"And do you wanna know what I feel, Dai-chan?"

"…no."

She slaps his arm, "Be quiet."

"Ouch!"

"I didn't even hit you hard! Now, be quiet and listen to me."

"Fine….what do you feel?"

"I feel like kissing you because I like you…hm, no, that doesn't sound right…what about this, it feels right when I'm with you and it made me feel like kissing you. Yup, that's definitely better."

Satsuki smiles at him and it's luminescent. Everything hits him hard at that moment. The emotions he'd kicked to the back of his mind burst and explode like fireworks in one short laugh of his. It feels good and right so why does he feel numb.

"…I can't. Satsuki, I can't."

He looks away from her, distraught.

"Dai-chan…"

"I'm sorry but I—"

Daiki feels the sting of her slap all the way to his bone. He deserves that.

"You are so full of crap."

He deserves that too.

"How stupid do you think I am? Do you think that I wouldn't notice that you're in love with me? So don't give me crap excuses, Dai-chan! I know you and you were going reject me by saying that you didn't return my feelings. So I'm asking you, how _stupid_ do you think I am?"

"Um…I was hoping—OW! What the hell, Satsuki?! You're not even letting me answer!"

"The question was rhetorical. But answer this honestly, why can't you return my feelings?"

This is Daiki's thought process, Satsuki does not deserve this. She deserves someone better and nicer and someone who will take care of her instead of worry her. She deserves someone who is not Daiki.

"Because…I don't deserve you."

And this is Satsuki's thought process, Daiki is really stupid. Daiki is infuriatingly stupid and she's reaching her limit for putting up with his stupid. She takes a breathe to relax herself. She gathers up her will power and kisses Daiki again.

He does not move.

"You love me and I love you, what a does deserving have to do with any of it? You are belittling my feelings by thinking that anyone is entitled to them. My heart is my own to give and I'm giving it to you, Dai-chan."

"But I—"

"_Ugh,_ you are seriously annoying, Dai-chan."

"…whatever."

She laughs and offers him a hand to stand up. He takes it. He can't even suppress his smile at hearing her laugh. She still holds his hand even when he is standing up. She looks at their hands before looking at him. For the first time in that day Satsuki looks shy and apprehensive. Even when she had kissed him she had been nothing but bold.

"So…do you accept?" she says, tracing a pattern on the palm of his hand.

He exhales softly. It's dark and the moon is out already and the moonlight makes Satsuki shine. It's all very…_cliché_.

"Yes…do you accept me?"

She smiles, softly, and brings his hand up to her mouth. She places a kiss on his palm.

"Always."

That one simple word fills Daiki's heart with strength. The heaviness that he's been carrying around, his feelings, are a load lighter. And he has Satsuki to thank for that. If he has Satsuki then he's not stumbling blindly in the dark. Daiki is not altricial and even if he was altricial, even if he couldn't see, if he couldn't hear, he could still feel. And if that it enough for Satsuki, it is enough for Daiki.

He takes her hand, breathes against her skin before he kisses her knuckles, "Thanks."

He's never thanked her before. She makes his heart feel light. After everything, after enduring and carry a heavy heart, he doesn't have to get used to the full weight of his emotions after all. He has Satsuki to help him and she has him to help her if she needs it.

And for that and more he is thankful for having her at his side.

* * *

**endnote — ** i'm hoping it flowed…


	2. day two— kids

**day two —** kids

******disclaimer —** KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**summary —** if she'd broken his hand then it'd definitely been more than worth it.  
**note —** pretty sure i left a lot of things unaddressed

* * *

It happens during a game.

_The_ game.

The game Daiki has been waiting for his whole life.

The NBA Finals.

Their score is tied at the moment but the game is tipping in their favor.  
And then as he's running past his guard and avoiding a screen, over the loud din of the crowds and commentators, he hears her.

"Oh...my water just broke."

And, in the most embarrassing point in his professional career (even worse then that time with Kagami where they crashed head first into each other trying to get the ball) Daiki trips. He tumbles and rolls, falling face face flat on the court.

All because Satsuki's water broke.

He'd told her not to come to the game, to just watch from the television in the hospital but no. He'd also told her to not sit court-side because, what if the ball flew into the stands on accident? What if a player went after it and crashed into her? What if _her goddamn water broke_ and she needed to get to a hospital quick? But she has just sighed, exasperated, told him she wasn't due for a week and called him over-protective.

"TIME OUT!" He shouts, still on the floor.

The coach seems to hear him because he signals to the referee and the ref blows the whistle to pause the game. Kagami helps him up from the floor. Not that he needs any help getting up.

Anyway, he throws the ball to the referee and runs to Satsuki. He ignores the judging of the crowd and commentators, because they aren't important. Satsuki is important. And her water just broke. Her water just broke. Daiki breaks into a nervous sweat and dashes towards her. He picks her up and then he's gone. He doesn't have time to listen to people say how he just blew off his team's chance at winning a championship. He also doesn't have time to listen to his coach shout profanities after him. Besides, Daiki is pretty sure that Kagami would win this for them and then lecture Daiki.

"I told you not to come to the game goddammit," he hisses, running and trying his best not to jostle her too much, "But you wouldn't listen and look where we are now!"

"...you know I can walk still, right?"

Daiki ignores her. He knows there is a hospital near by because he made sure to check just in case something like this happened. He remembers clearly where everyplace that is qualified to deliver a baby is actually.

It does not take them long to reach the hospital. All the nurses stare at him as he carries Satsuki in. He is sweating and breathing hard. He feels dizzy and faint but that's just weird because, even carrying Satsuki, this run here is nothing. Luckily, one of the nurses asks what he needs.

"Um..." Daiki's tongue feels heavy and tied up.

"I'm in labor," Satsuki answers.

Daiki nods dumbly, agreeing.

"Okay, you guys are in luck, we have an Obstetrician here right now.

She's delivering another baby. Once she's done, I'll tell her to head to your room. It shouldn't take long."

Satsuki smiles politely and thanks her, as Daiki seems to have lost his use of speech. The nurse leads them to an empty room and helps Daiki lay her down on the hospital bed. The nurse hands Daiki a hospital gown and tells him to help Satsuki into that. She makes a joke about how getting Satsuki out of her clothes should be no problem. Daiki laughs, _hysterically_ apparently because the nurse look at him like he's crazy and Satsuki has her_ 'what the hell is wrong with you'_ face.

He clears his throat to cover up his embarrassment, thanking the nurse, before waving her off. She closes the door to the room to give them privacy.

"You need to calm down." Is the first thing Satsuki says when the door closes.

He nods mutely and helps her put on the gown.

/

First of all, the nurse is_ fucking liar_. She said it wouldn't take long but it's been like seven hours but if Daiki's being honest he lost count after three. But really, Daiki had read the books and this is their first kid so the fact that this is taking this long is not really a problem. What's really bothering him is the second of all.

And second of all is, Satsuki is squeezing his hand so hard it feels like it's going to break. Daiki has broken bones before(his arm that one times when they were five and a kitten had been stuck in a tree and Satsuki had cried because it was going to get lonely up there so Daiki didn't have any other choice but to climb the tree to get it; even though it was big tree and he was kind of scared). He can't really complain though. He can't really even breathe loudly to try and get past the pain because Satsuki glares at him. It's getting to the point that she's just frowning because he exists. So he just stays quiet and still, like a rabbit trying to avoid getting eaten.

Satsuki though, is breathing evenly. She has a scowl on her face but her breathing is calm and measured. They'd practice for this but Daiki is finding it hard to breathe at all.

It's around hour ten when the nurse comes in. She smiles at Satsuki and Satsuki smiles back, squeezing Daiki's hand even harder. He can't help the yelp he lets out.

"Oh, dear, are you okay? You look pale."

Daiki doesn't even have a chance to answer because Satsuki answers for him.

"He's fine. He's just a big baby."

He's not. Daiki is not. He is not a big baby but Satsuki has gained some type of super strength from being in labor and he does not want her to break his hand.

"I'm..._ow!_ fu—_FINE. I'M TOTALLY FINE._" Daiki says, when he catches sight of Satsuki's darkening expression, smiling as best as he can through his teeth.

The nurse looks at him strangely but nods.

"Okay...well, the doctor will be here soon."

She leaves again, leaving behind a paper cup of water. Daiki grabs it and thinks about drinking it but Satsuki's hand is squeezing his really hard and her breathing is starting to become uneven so he hands it to her.

She drinks it one gulp before crushing the paper cup her hand. Daiki takes it from her grip hesitantly and shoots it into the trash can that's by the door. It does not miss despite the pain in his other hand that makes him less focused.

After that, it's just Satsuki holding (trying to _break_) his hand and trying to regulate her quickening inhale and exhale of oxygen. Daiki breathes along with her.

/

Okay, _what the fuck_. Don't the nurses usually offer drugs for the pain? It's hitting hour eighteen and no one has offered drugs yet. For Satsuki. For the pain. He cannot take this.

"Satsuki," he says, grinding his teeth, "I know this hurts but can you _please_ let go of my hand."

She turns to him in surprise and her grip loosens on his hand. Daiki takes the opportunity to take his hand back. He lets out a sigh of relief, massaging his bruised hand. He regrets his action.

Satsuki is looking at him and her face is thunderous.

"Um," Daiki starts nervously, feeling a cold sweat starting to come on.

He is saved though by the doctor coming in.

"Well, how are the parents to be?" She smiles brightly, looking between him and Satsuki.

Satsuki smiles at her, "_We_ are just peachy, doc! Thank you for asking."

"Alright then! You ready for this baby to come out of you?"

"Yup!"

"Okay so how far apart are you contractions?"

"About a minute apart."

It's Daiki that answers and both Satsuki and the doctor are caught-off guard. The doctor recovers more quickly than Satsuki though. She gives him a thumbs up. Satsuki is still looking at him slack-jawed.

He gives her an exasperated look, "What? I pay attention, ya know..."

She closes her mouth.

The doctor is looking under Satsuki's gown to see how far along she is.

"Well you're 10 centimeters dilated so when the next contraction comes I want you to push. If you feel like you can't, don't force yourself just breathe, wait, and then we'll try again."

Satsuki nods. She is gripping the sheets of the hospital bed so hard her knuckles are white. Daiki hadn't really noticed before but she is sweating a lot and her hair is sticking to her skin. He's reminded of how strong Satsuki really it. He loosens her grip on the sheets. She turns to him and looks about ready to punch him.

"You can squeeze my hand if you want," he says.

She exhales heavily and nods, taking his hand once again.

She grits her teeth and grips his hand hard as she starts to push.

Daiki does not care if she breaks his hand.

/

Satsuki is shivering like she's freezing but her skin feels hot. The doctor assures him that this is normal. Daiki wipes the sweat from Satsuki's forehead with a towel the nurse had brought him.

"I can see the head just one last push and you guys can hold your baby, Ms. Momoi."

Daiki can hear something crack (his hand he's pretty sure but he's too busy to care right now) as Satsuki gives a shout and pushes one last time.

/

Daiki is sure something is wrong. The doctor is holding their baby and it's not crying. Babies usually cry when they come out don't they? He's starting to feel sick.

The doctor calls the nurse in.

"H-hey—!"

But Satsuki holding onto his hand stops him from yelling in panicked anger. She's crying.

"Please..." she says, "I'm sorry, Dai-chan. This is my fault...I should have listened to you."

Satsuki is stifling sobs. Daiki hugs her. She clings on to him.

"No, don't worry. The baby is okay...you're okay. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Turns out Daiki is right.

The nurse comes in to help the doctor. The doctor clamps before cutting the umbilical cord. The nurse takes the baby. She places the baby in a transparent bassinet. Daiki watches while holding Satsuki to his chest. The doctor is quick to head over to the baby. The nurse goes to Daiki.

"He's breathing but we still need to clear out his lungs. He's healthy, you have nothing to worry about. We'll hand him to you as soon as the doctor is done."

The tightness that had encompassed Daiki's chest leaves. He nods to the nurse and she places a reassuring hand on Daiki's arm.  
He's happy. He lifts Satsuki's face to kiss her. She hiccups against his lips and sniffles.

"He's fine," Daiki says, peppering Satsuki's face with kisses. Her skin is salty but he doesn't care. Satsuki is fine. The baby is fine. And Daiki is happy.

/

When the doctor congratulates them on a healthy baby boy and hands him the baby—his baby, Satsuki's baby, _their_ baby—Daiki is not ashamed to say that he panics a little.

The kid is tiny in Daiki's arms. A small bundle of tiny soft, fragile bones and muscles.

_What if he drops him?_

The chances of that happening though are slim to none. Even if he did he'd still be able to catch him—he's reflexes were amazing, after all (thank god for basketball)—but still, that didn't stop him from inwardly panicking.

But even though he would never drop their kid, there is still the possibility of Daiki crushing him. The kid is _fucking_ tiny in Daiki's arms. How the hell can something be so tiny? Daiki feels gargantuan in comparison. It frightens him that he is holding something so small and extremely precious as a life, his _son's_ life in his hands and arms.

Daiki is starting to feel a little dizzy. He shakes away the feeling though. His will is strong.

He feels Satsuki's hand on his arm.

She holds her hands out, her voice sounds watery, "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah..." Daiki is careful with the baby's head, cradling and supporting it as he hands Satsuki their child.

Satsuki's breath is shaky and she let's out a happy laugh when the baby is finally in her arms.

Daiki feels his hear swell with pride and happiness. He's pretty sure his cheeks are gonna be sore with how wide he's smiling.

He kisses Satsuki on the forehead, "You done good, Satsuki. He's beautiful."

She shakes her head, "_We_ did good. He has _half_ of your DNA so take responsibility because I'm not taking the blame for that."

"Jeez," Daiki grumbles, stroking his son's head, his hair is soft and downy, "Your mom is a pain in the ass but she loves us so—_ugh!_"

Satsuki had squeezed his hand.

"You should get that checked out, Dai-chan. It might be fractured," she coos softly as she kisses her son's head.

"...you are really _cruel_."

Satsuki smiles up at him, teeth shining like pearls, "But you_ loooove us_, right?"

Daiki does not sulk (really he doesn't). Also, he does not walk away because he is sulking, he walks away because Satsuki is right and he should get his hand checked out by a doctor.

"I'll be back," he says flippantly.

"Okay. Don't take long."

She's not even looking at him but that's okay. Because the look she is wearing as she looks down at their kid is one that Daiki will remember for a very long time, forever probably. It's filled with love and unadulterated happiness.

Pure and warm like the last few rays of sunlight before the sun disappears until the next day.

Daiki wants to preserve it forever. Engrave it into his soul. Tuck it away in a safe place in his heart.

With that image still on his eyelids every time he blinks, Daiki walks out to get his hand checked out.

If Satsuki had broken his hand then definitely been more than worth it.

* * *

**endnote —** very happy aomomos ahhhh -o


	3. day three— alternate universe

**day three —** alternate universe

**disclaimer —** KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**summary —** _star trek AU;_ after some arguing and fact checking, he confirms that Momoi Satsuki is indeed his First Officer.  
**note —** whoa. i need to get on track. not the greatest of AUs, it took me like two tried to get this right...

* * *

Daiki had been given command of a starship at a relatively young age. No one thought he could handle it. In the academy and under three captain commanders, Daiki had been nothing but trouble. He hadn't always listened to orders and put himself in harm's way. Even if it had been for good reason, the majority of Starfleet Command had still been hesitant to give Daiki command of his own starship.

In the end, they relented but only because they were going to choose Daiki's First Officer.

A babysitter. That's what it had felt like. They're giving Daiki a babysitter and Daiki is no baby. He doesn't need to be taken care of. But if this is the only way that Daiki will get his commandment then it's fine. He just wants to be out there already.

There's nothing quite like space. Daiki remembers his first voyage on the USS Teikō. It had been terrible towards the end and Daiki had learned hard lessons that he rather wouldn't have but out there, going further from Earth and closer to some unknown, had been the best thing Daiki had experienced in his life. It made him feel alive. It made him feel useful. He loved it out there but very few Captain's wanted to deal with Daiki after what happened with the crew of the USS Teikō.

This is not the time to reminisce and be nostalgic about past starships and crews though, Daiki has more important things to think about.

Like, _who the hell had Starfleet chosen as his first officer?_

.

Daiki is the first to arrive on the bridge.

He'd woken up early to be first, wanting to walk around the ship and meet some of the crew before arriving at the bridge for launch-off.

As Starfleet hadn't told him the name of his First Officer, Daiki wouldn't know who it is until they introduced themselves. Or maybe they had told him and Daiki hadn't really been paying attention. Oh, well it's not like it'd be a big deal right? Right.

/

Daiki sits impatiently in the Captain's chair. It's still early for take off but Daiki would like for all of his crew to have reported in by now and they all have except for his First Officer.

He calls over the communications officer and tells him to locate their first officer.

And then it's back to waiting.

/

An ensign comes in and stands at Daiki's side.

"Ensign," Daiki says without looking up, "Please, go see where our First Officer is."

The ensign laughs. Daiki's eyes twitches in annoyance.

"Why are you laughing, ensign? I didn't say anything funny."

Daiki is looking up now. The ensign looks young and her pink hair, pretty face, and the way her red regulation shirt is just the tiniest bit tight around her chest area, are enough of a distraction for Daiki to be taken aback. He does not let it show though. This is a professional setting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain Aomine," She says, biting down on her lip to quell a smile (Daiki does not let this distract him), "It's just that_ I'm_ your First Officer."

Daiki is to say the least very dumbfounded, "What?"

"Oops, I apologize again, Captain!" She stands up straight and salutes him, "First Officer Momoi Satsuki, reporting for duty."

What the hell.

/

After some arguing and fact checking, Daiki confirms that Momoi Satsuki is indeed his First Officer.

"Why the hell are you wearing a red shirt, Ms._ First Officer_," he asks, sneering the last part.

"If you must know, I was helping out our Chief Medical Officer carry some supplies. A container broke and spilled on my shirt and so I was forced to grab the nearest shirt available."

"Don't you have extras? This is extremely unprofessional."

"I didn't want to delay taking off just because I had a wardrobe crisis."

Daiki puts his hands over his eyes and groans. He can feel a headache coming on.

And he's sure that this is one of many headaches he'd be suffering because of Momoi Satsuki.

/

He feels someone pull away his hands before placing their own hand on his forehead.

"You should take better care of yourself. You're running a fever."

Daiki looks into Satsuki's eyes. She does not look away, she meets his gaze. Daiki is the one who loses the staring contest.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I'll go and see CMO Sakurai once we take off."

Daiki glances up at her. She smiles at him and nods.

/

Maybe his First Officer isn't so bad after all.


	4. day four— type (M)

**day four —** type

**disclaimer —** KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
_**rating — M /**_  
**summary — **they are _totally _compatible.

* * *

"We're not compatible," Satsuki says, pulling away from Daiki's mouth. Her breathing is heavy and she clings on to him.

Daiki hums against her skin, and ignores her in favor of sliding his lips along her neck. He grabs a hold of her by her thighs, lifting her up before dropping them down on his bed. His hands travel down the expanse of her body, tracing every line and curve of her body and imprinting it to memory.

"We are _really not_ compatible," she pants, arching into his touch.

Daiki snorts and continues on because they feel pretty damn compatible to him. He nips and mouths at the skin of her throat. She pulls on his hair, painfully. He lifts his head from her neck.

He glares at her, annoyed. "What?"

Her lips form a pout that makes Daiki want to kiss her. She pulls on his hair again. He swears.

"You shouldn't ignore me, Dai-chan."

"Yeah, yeah," Daiki sighs, undoing the buttons of her school shirt. "So, why aren't we compatible?"

"_Because_ you have type B blood and I have type A."

Daiki's hands freeze. He'd already pushed her shirt off her shoulders and he'd been about to unclasp her bra. He shakes his head subtly and keeps going because if he stops now and asks her, _what the hell does that have to do with anything?_, she will stop what they are doing to explain. Which Daiki is pretty sure that she's going to do anyway so he might as well be doing something while he listens.

Her bra is a deep purple and contrasts nicely against her skin, Daiki takes a second to appreciate it before he takes it off and throws it aside. Satsuki sits up but Daiki is quick to press her back down. Her breasts are soft and her skin is warm. She shudders when his hands touch her. Daiki takes this as a good sign of distraction. He leans over her, cupping and feeling the weight of her breasts in his hands gently.

Satsuki arches her back.

"We're not compatible," She starts and Daiki resists the urge to swear out loud, thinking he'd been successful in distracting her, "because As and Bs don't get along. As need stability and Bs are chaotic. Our personalities _don't_ suit each other."

Daiki kisses down her stomach, making a noise that means he's thinking. He slips his hand under her skirt as his lips go back up to latch on to her breast. He scraps his teeth against her nipples before pulling away.

Satsuki continues, with a soft gasp, "People with type B blood are selfish and impulsive...type A needs to think things through."

Daiki snorts, "That's true...but people with type A blood are obsessive, stubborn, and stress out about nothing. They need someone that complements them, someone that can take their mind off things, relax them, and convince them to _stop thinking so much._"

Daiki already knows that he'd caught Satsuki off-guard with what he'd said. He waits for her to catch up. He shimmies down the bed, pulling Satsuki with him, leaving her on the edge and himself kneeling on the floor. He kisses up along her inner thigh.

He reaches the edge of her skirt and stops. She's squirming, frowning down at him, and panting in anticipation. The hand Daiki has up her skirt plays with band of her panties.

She makes a noise of frustration.

Daiki smirks against her skin, "So, since I know people with type A blood need to be in control, I need to ask, may I help you relax,_ Satsuki-sama?_"

Satsuki knows he's mocking her but she can't really seem to care when his breath is hot on her skin and his voice is making every nerve in her body tingle. Besides, she'd just make him pay for his flippant comment later. She reigns in her breathing.

"You _may_," Satsuki says, intertwining her fingers in his hair and tugging forward lightly.

Daiki hopes that after this, Satsuki will forget all about blood type compatibility.

_Because_ they are _totally _compatible.


	5. day five— bond

**day five —** bond

**disclaimer —** KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**summary —** according to aomine, they are a water molecule.  
_**warnings —**__ mentions of underage drinking_  
**note —** so yeah i thought about covalent bonds (that is, remembered 21 jump street and the covalent bonds convo)…i also thought about james bond…daniel craig…/ but that is neither here nor there

* * *

Daiki shows up at her door drunk.

Well, it's more like Kagami and Kuroko show up at her door carrying Daiki in between them.

The first thing Kuroko says is, "We're sorry, Momoi-san."

Satsuki smiles because Kuroko is always so considerate. She ushers them inside. They are lucky that it's summer vacation and her parents are visiting her grandmother while Satsuki had opted to stay at home. Very lucky.

She ushers them inside. Kagami carries Daiki into her living room, placing him on the couch. Satsuki thanks him. Kagami nods, telling her it's no problem.

Daiki groans on the couch and turns over on his stomach.

"Dumbass," Kagami grumbles under his breath.

Both she and Kuroko sigh.

_Yeah_, he is.

She thanks them again and walks them to the door. She makes a mental note to get them a thank you gift for their trouble.

Next, Satsuki shoots a quick texts Daiki's mother, telling her that they'd been watching movies and Daiki had passed out on the couch. The Aomine matriarch, replies back just as quickly and thanks her for allowing her _lazy jerk_ son to sleep at her house. Momoi laughs and tells her that it's no problem and hopes she hadn't worried too much. She sets her phone aside after that to look over Daiki.

"Dai-chan," she says, patting his cheek.

He opens his eyes lazily and looks at her before a slow-forming smile makes it's way to his face. Satsuki has the urge to step back. This is weird. Daiki smiling like this is weird, he looks really happy.  
His arms are enveloping her in a hug before she realizes it. He is strong and Satsuki squeaks when he squeezes her.

She gasps, squirming, trying her best to get out of his hold, "D-Dai-chan!..You…are…_really_…squeezing me!"

He loosens her hold on her but doesn't let her go. He pulls her on to the couch with him. She lays on top of him. He smells like booze and she scrunches her nose. She doesn't know why he even drinks when he is such a lightweight. She sighs, relaxing in his hold because it doesn't seem like Daiki is going to let her go for a while.

She pats his shoulder and he nuzzles into her neck, mumbling something.

"What?"

"I said, I _need_ to tell you somethin'. I've been thinkin' and you know what I realized? Satsuki, do you know?"

She shakes her head.

"We…" Daiki pauses, "Satsuki, you listenin'?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay, well, listen close."

"I'm listening!"

"Sheesh, okay, let me tell you…we are like…wait, I forgot." And he lets out one short bark of laughter.

Satsuki sighs.

"No, no, wait, I got it! We're like water! You and me, we are _exactly_ like water!"

Satsuki does not know what the hell he is talking about.

"Satsuki and Daiki, one water molecule. Two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom, covalently bonded."

What the hell.

"We are covalent bonds, Satsuki. That's when two atoms, they share electrons. You see, they both need what the other one has. That makes them stick together."

"…Dai-chan, you know we're not atoms, right?"

He covers her face with his hand and shushes her. "You're still my oxygen."

Okay. Daiki might be really drunk but…that had _almost_ been cute. _Almost_. Just a little bit.

She hugs him back. It doesn't take long for his breathing to become slow and steady, signifying that he is asleep.

Maybe Daiki's drunk speech had, had a point. They were kind of like a covalent bond. Sticking together. They might not be one water molecule like Daiki had said but they _were_a bunch of little atoms and the human body is made up of approximately 57% water. Satsuki also didn't see them separating any time soon either.

And she could definitely live knowing that she is Daiki's oxygen.

Satsuki soon follows Daiki into sleep, smiling.


	6. day six— touch

**day six —** touch

**disclaimer —** KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**summary —** he doesn't need more than a simple touch to be satisfied.  
**note —** ummm pretty short and idk how i feel about this, ha

* * *

No one would think it, not even Satsuki, but Daiki doesn't need more than a simple touch to be satisfied.

It's true that his presence can get stifling. Sometimes he slings an arm around Satsuki's shoulders and he's overbearing. That's not his fault though, he does it out of instinct. It's instinct to want to be close to her when he hasn't seen her for a while.

It's probably clingy but Daiki needs the closeness.

But if Satsuki is to just put a hand on his shoulder, his arm, then Daiki it pacified for the rest of the day.

The worst is when he doesn't see her for the majority of his day. His entire being buzzing with impatience and restlessness. This is probably why people think he like to touch a lot, likes to be all over Satsuki, but that's not true. It's just that when he finally sees her, he can't help himself since she's here, he might as well touch her as much as possible so that next time won't be so bad. He saves up the feel of her, the way her skin feels, warm and soft, the texture of her skin against his.

Daiki thinks Satsuki is catching on to this. Now, instead of being delayed by him on the roof as he takes his time and fill of being close to her, she makes sure to see him in between passing time and holding his hand momentarily before going back to class. And this is enough for Daiki.

It is enough for Daiki to just have Satsuki hold his hand because he really doesn't need more than a simple touch to be satisfied.


	7. day seven— future or firsts

**day seven —** future or firsts

**disclaimer —** KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**summary —** "Why do you always forget your gloves?"  
**note —** hand warmers are really useful…and cool. i find them fascinating, don't judge.

* * *

The first time Daiki holds her hand, they are ten and it's winter. It's cold and she forgot her gloves. They are going to the grocery store, one that's close to their houses, to buy some things. Their families always got together on Christmas for dinner.

She and Daiki are given the task of running errands since Satsuki is not allowed in the kitchen and Daiki just gets on his mother's nerves by picking at the food.

Anyway, it's cold and Satsuki is starting to lose sensation in her fingers. They are red and move stiffly as Satsuki tries to get the circulation going. She brings them up to her lips and blows warm air on them. It helps a little.

"Why do you always forget your gloves?"

When she turns Daiki is shaking his head at her.

"I don't _always_ forget my gloves…besides, you're one to talk! I never see you wearing gloves!"

This just makes him smirk and take his hands out of his jacket pockets. He holds up a little packet and Satsuki squints. Oh. Hand warmers.

"That's because I have these, _duh_."

Satsuki feels miffed. She huffs and puffs her cheeks out in annoyance. She cannot think of a proper insult. She could probably make fun of him for the way his mother makes sure he's well bundled up before letting him out in the cold but her mother did that for her too so, that would not be a nice insult.

She feels warm in her hand. And she turns to Daiki who is looking away. He has taken her hand in his. She smiles.

"My other hand is still going to be cold, Dai-chan."

He takes his hand out of hers to reach into his pocket and take out the hand warmer. He gives it to her wordlessly before taking her hand back in his. She thanks him. He should be nicer more often.

"Don't forget your gloves, next time." Daiki finally grumbles.

She is sure she sees a blush painted on his cheeks but he covers his face with his scarf effectively blocking her view. She squeezes his hand. He squeezes back.

Satsuki decides it's nice holding hands.

Unbeknownst to her, Daiki decides the same.


End file.
